The present invention relates to signs or plaques, and in particular to an attachment system assembly for accurately making signs.
Signs and plaques are used to convey information. Signs and plaques typically have alphanumeric characters located thereon to convey the information. The appearance of a typeface on the sign is affected not only by the appearance of individual characters, but also by the way the characters are spaced within a character string. The appearance of some letters or numbers can vary by the distance between adjacent characters. Accordingly, a system of spacing alphanumeric characters called kerning has been developed to improve the appearance of signs. Kerning is the adjustment of space between pairs of letters or numbers to make them more visually appealing. Kerning is normally applied to individual letter or number pair in headlines or other large type. The default spacing between some characters leaves gaps that can be adjusted by kerning the two letters or numbers to achieve a more visually balanced appearance. Some commonly kerned pairs include Wa, To and Ya. Kerning can sometimes be difficult to implement with the naked eye as letters or numbers are placed onto the signs or plaques. Accordingly, an assembly providing for easy placement of letters or numbers on a sign or plaque is desired.